


Más allá del tiempo

by Elizabeth-Zoldyck (HanaLehnsherr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaLehnsherr/pseuds/Elizabeth-Zoldyck
Summary: A principios del siglo XIX, el joven Sherlock Holmes vive con un tiempo prestado, ya que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que su enfermedad acabe con su vida. Creyendo que lo único seguro es que no le queda nada por vivir y que la muerte es lo único definitivo. Una noche de primavera, durante un baile de máscaras, Sherlock conocerá al doctor John H Watson, un hombre amable y encantador pero que oculta un gran secreto. A su lado Sherlock descubrirá que vale la pena seguir viviendo, aunque sea solo un poco más.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Más allá del tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! está es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma. Este fic lo escribí junto con una gran amiga (Delian) fue nuestro proyecto más grande hasta el momento, así que espero les guste :)   
> Este fic ya está completo, así que actualizaré cada semana.

—Por última vez, madre, no —dijo Mycroftt Holmes mientras dejaba con cuidado la taza de té encima de su plato correspondiente. 

La familia estaba a la mesa en un desayuno formal, pero ¿qué no lo era en aquella casa? Los Holmes eran una familia de la familia más importante de terratenientes del condado de Sussex y su renta anual era de 10.000 libras esterlinas. Vivían en una gran mansión en el campo, un viejo castillo totalmente remodelado para satisfacer las comodidades y los gustos de mediados de 1.800, atendida por gran cantidad de criados.

****

El actual cabeza de familia: Sherrinford Holmes, tenía dos hijos, que eran los solteros más cotizados del lugar: su primogénito, Mycroft Holmes, destinado a sucederle, y su hijo menor, Sherlock Holmes, cuya delicada salud no le había permitido ir a la universidad y conseguir una profesión de renombre como se esperaría de un segundo hijo, y la carrera eclesiástica, que le había sido muchas veces sugerida, estaba fuera de cuestión. Ese año, Sherrinford cumplía setenta y cinco años, una edad nada despreciable para la época y puesto que su hijo mayor había cumplido los veintiocho años, esperaba que por fin asumiera su posición como terrateniente y por supuesto se casara.

****

Su madre, Margaret Holmes había organizado un baile, invitando a sus vecinos ya gente de condados cercanos y hasta de Londres para que Mycroft pudiera elegir a la doncella casadera que más le gustara. Aquella era quizás la sexta vez que Mycroft se negaba a elegir esposa.

****

—Puedes ponerme a cuanta carne de cañón quieras delante. Te aseguro que ninguna será lo suficientemente digna —expresó el hijo mayor de los Holmes con soberbia, alzando su regia barbilla.

****

—¡Alguna habrá! —Expresó su madre angustiada—. Sherlock, por favor, querido, dile algo a tu hermano.

****

Sherlock Holmes dejó de jugar con su tostada. No le había dado ni un solo bocado, de nuevo no tenía hambre. Alzó sus preciosos ojos de un color incierto, tristemente hundidos en su cuenca ensombrecida, enmarcada por una piel tan blanca como la leche.

****

—Apoyo a Mycroft. Hacer un baile es absurdo. Él de nuevo rechazará a todas las mujeres por ser muy vulgares y yo preferiría no tener que volver a pasar por el tedio de observar cómo todos me miran con pena o peor aún, un objetivo fácil para conseguir fortuna. Un matrimonio muy conveniente, joven y con un pie en la tumba.

****

—¡Sherlock!

****

Margaret estaba cansada de luchar contra sus hijos, simplemente eran un caso perdido, a Mycroft ninguna mujer le había interesado y eso la hacía pensar que se quedaría soltero para toda su vida, por otra parte, Sherlock parecía cada día más convencido de que la vida se le escapaba de las manos con cada suspiro que daba. Como madre no podía aceptar la idea de que su hijo menor —que apenas había complicado veinte años atrás—, estaba condenado a muerte. Durante muchos años los medico recorrían los pasillos del castillo en busca de una cura para Sherlock, pero simplemente era imposible.

****

La tuberculosis empeoraría con el paso del tiempo y se llevaría con ella la joven vida de su pequeño hijo. Sherlock se encogió de hombros y apartó el plato con las tostadas a medio comer.

****

—Es la verdad, madre —le dijo—. Por tu bien es mejor que aceptes que en poco tiempo yo no estar aquí —parecía que no le importara, pero realmente le dolía imaginar que nunca podría hacer todas aquellas cosas que habían deseado cuando era pequeño. El comedor se sumió en el silencio hasta que el señor Holmes habló.

****

—Bien, el baile se llevará a cabo como todos los años —anunció, no iba a cambiar de opinión—. No será necesario que Mycroft escoja una esposa. —El suspiró con tranquilidad—. Pero será una buena oportunidad para darle la bienvenida a la familia que alquiló la mansión que está sobre la colina. —Esa información sorprendió a los hermanos Holmes, y es que ese lugar había estado en renta por muchos años, pero nadie estaba interesado en ella, estaba muy lejos de la ciudad y no había casas a su alrededor—. Sherlock, espero que esta vez te comportes —fue más una orden. Su hijo menor solo le sonrió, y es que durante el último baile al cual había asistido a la familia Sherlock tuvo un altercado que todos preferían olvidar.

****

Continuaron su comida en completa tranquilidad mientras su madre no dejaba de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba por la nueva velada que se llevaría a cabo en pocas semanas. Cuando terminaron el desayuno Mycroft se retiró junto a su padre para resolver algunos asuntos de negocios, mientras Margaret comenzó a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta, como una de las familias más importantes del lugar todo debía ser perfecto. En cuestión de segundos Sherlock se encontró completamente solo, suspiró y ante la soledad del lugar dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se retiró, seguramente las sirvientas se encargarían de limpiar luego.

****

❦❦❦

****

Como todos los días decidió buscar un libro de la biblioteca y luego salió al jardín donde la mañana era preciosa y la temperatura primaveral era agradable. Caminó unos minutos por el lugar, para finalmente sentarse en un banco de piedra, detrás se encuentran un árbol que le brindaba sombra.

****

Abrió el libro y comenzó con su lectura. Sintió la brisa mecer sus suaves rizos oscuros y sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió una molestia en la garganta y comenzó a toser, cada vez que eso sucedía sintió un dolor en el pecho que lo hacía derramar algunas lágrimas.

****

Sacó su pañuelo y se cubrió la boca, fueron largos minutos que estuvieron así, cada día parecía empeorar y no había manera de detenerse, cuando se sintió mejor miró con horror las manchas de sangre en la tela blanca. Se mordió los labios y se limpió los ojos llorosos, sabía que iba a morir, pero en contra de lo que muchos pensaban no era fácil aceptarlo. En la soledad del lugar Sherlock pensó que la vida era muy injusta, porque ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de vivirla como le hubiera gustado.

****

❦❦❦

****

Era por todos sabidos que Margaret Holmes disfrutaba organizando fiestas, las suyas siempre eran las mejores y más comentadas incluso por los nobles de la ciudad que solían mirar con cierto desdén a los terratenientes del campo. En aquella ocasión había optado por la extravagante opción de un baile de máscaras.

****

Pensaba ilusamente que el misterio que se generaba con los rostros enmascarados podía animar a Mycroft a querer conocer a alguna de los jóvenes que se escondían tras la porcelana. Nada más lejos de la realidad, Mycroft aprovechaba el anonimato para huir de las miradas. De hecho, poco después de comenzar la fiesta y ofrecer un par de bailes de protocolo, se escabulló discretamente para vestirse con otro traje, una peluca y otra máscara de un arlequín, muy diferente a la blanca sencilla que llevaba al principio y se fue a un lugar apartado y tranquilo donde poder conversar a solas con el joven jefe de la policía de Londres. Sherlock no tenía ningún deseo de estar allí, pero después de las insistencias de su madre había bajado tarde al salón donde se celebraba el baile. Se había puesto una levita morada a juego con la máscara femenina de estilo veneciano que llevaba. Todos los invitados murmuraron al verlo vestido de ese modo tan extraño. Su madre lo miró reprobatoriamente, sin imaginarse por qué había elegido esa máscara hasta que lo descubrió al instarlo a bailar.

****

—Sherlock, querido. Hay jóvenes muy bonitas que te miran. ¿Por qué no invitas alguna a bailar?

****

—¿Acaso no me ha visto bien, madre? Con esta máscara soy una mujer y una mujer no invita a otra mujer a bailar, ¿no es así?

****

Antes de que Margaret pudiese siquiera contestar, la dejó sola con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios que la máscara apenas podía ocultar. Amaba a su madre, apreciaba sus esfuerzos, pero no iba a jugar a aquel patético juego de las apariencias, para él no tenía ningún sentido y para colmo esa noche se sintió extrañamente bien, pero en su lugar estaba deambulando entre rostros cubiertos e intenciones manifiestas.

****

Sherlock se apoyó en una de las columnas de la entrada del salón. Tanto revuelo por los vecinos de la casa de la colina y ellos ni siquiera se han presentado debidamente en la fiesta. Era el tema estrella de las conversaciones, ¿quién de entre todos los enmascarados y aquellos nuevos vecinos? Sherlock suspiró, a pesar de sentirse mejor estar rodeado de personas le incomodaban, odia profundamente las miradas que recibía, mucho esperaban lograr algún avance con él para lograr obtener parte de la fortuna de los Holmes, pero había otro grupo de personas que se alejaban y lo miraba con una mezcla de pena y asco, por supuesto que eso era lo que más odiaba, pero trataba de ignorarlas.

****

Comenzó a escuchar murmullos y risas de las mujeres que asistieron al baile, frunció el ceño al pensar que se estaban burlando de él y eso no lo iba a permitir, subió la mirada para enfrentarlas, no le importaba si sus palabras las hacían llorar. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Había un grupo de jóvenescitas que en ese momento reían con elegancia alrededor de un joven de brillante cabello rubio y sonrisa encantadora.

****

Sherlock nunca lo había visto antes, entonces rápidamente pensó que podría tratarse de una de las personas que vivían en la mansión de la colina. Las mujeres se agolpaban a su alrededor buscando su atención y él parecía complacido de contar con ella pues les sonreía con coquetería haciendo que ellas suspiraran con ojos soñadores. Llevado por una curiosidad inexplicable Sherlock se acercó y permaneció oculto detrás de una columna, en ese momento tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar su voz, era dulce pero varonil.

****

El menor de los Holmes se atrevió a apartarse solo un poco de su escondite y en ese momento con vergüenza descubrió que ese hombre lo estaba mirando, se encontró con unos brillantes y expresivos ojos color azules, Sherlock se sent enrojecer cuando el extraño le giñó el ojo. Entonces rápidamente se ocultó nuevamente detrás de la columna y se llevó las manos a su pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, trató de respirar con normalidad, pero en ese momento comenzó a toser, se llevó las manos a su boca y la cubrió para impedir que los demás lo escucharan, pero era imposible, parecía que iba desmayarse, todo lo bien que se había sentido en ese día se convirtió en un horror en ese momento.

****

Alguien le acercó un pañuelo. Pensaba que estaba solo y de repente ahí estaba él, extendiendo su mano. Las venas se marcaban en su mano como ríos azules entre montañas de arena blanca. Sherlock alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos hechizantes que brillaban con una luz extraña que no parecía provenir del reflejo de ningún foco. Sus dientes blancos brillaban en la abertura de su máscara de demonio. Sherlock tomó el pañuelo entre sus manos, petrificado.

****

—Inhale por la nariz y exhale por la boca —le indicó con voz suave y Sherlock lo obedeció. No vio moverse su mano, pero sintió que le acariciaba la espalda y se sobresaltó, alejándose unos pasos de él—. No quería asustarlo —aseguró, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Confieso que desde que apareció no pienso en otra cosa que en el rostro que habrá detrás de esa máscara. Si es tan solo la mitad de hermoso que esos ojos creo que podría declararme fiel servidor suyo por toda la eternidad.

****

Sherlock se sintió enrojecer al escuchar esas palabras, no era común que un hombre le hablara de esa manera —en realidad nunca nadie lo había hecho -, había algo en esos ojos azules que no dejaban que él apartara la mirada. Pero la sonrisa socarrona del sujeto comenzaba a hacerlo sentir incómodo. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, ya no se sintió bien y solo quería estar en su cuarto para descansar.

****

—M-muchas gracias por su ayuda. —Sentía la garganta reseca debido a la tos y no podía hablar bien—. Si me disculpa debo marcharme.

****

Sherlock se levantó, ya que debido a su nueva crisis había terminado en cuclillas sobre el piso de mármol, era un alivio que nadie hubiera visto ese momento, habría sido muy vergonzoso que todos presenciaran como poco a poco se estaba muriendo. El menor de los Holmes hizo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse, pero en ese momento una mano firme lo tomó de la cintura y aquel hombre lo acercó a su cuerpo haciendo que ambos se rozaran.

****

—Sabes ..., tu aroma es realmente exquisito, nunca había sentido algo igual —susurró cerca de sus labios. Sherlock no podía creer que ese hombre le estaba hablando de esa manera y además de la confianza que se estaba tomando con él.

****

—Entonces es que usted no debe estar acostumbrado a moverse en ambientes tan distinguidos —respondió Sherlock zafándose de él, antes de correr hacia las escaleras para subir al piso superior donde estaba su habitación. No lo entendía, ¿por qué corría como su estuviese huyendo de algo? Su corazón estaba inquieto y sintió aún esa mirada en su nuca y podía imaginar esos dientes sonriendo con satisfacción. Se estaría riendo de él.

****

❦❦❦

****

El pasillo del segundo piso estaba desierto, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna que penetraba de los grandes ventanales en los extremos. Sherlock suspiró aliviado, pero cuando fue a girar la esquina, pasando por una columna, se dio cuenta de que había dos amantes escondidos, abrazados y respirando entrecortados por la frenética pasión de un beso furtivo. Una peluca reposaba en el suelo junto con dos máscaras. Sherlock miró a su hermano y Mycroft le devolvió la mirada. El inspector de policía Lestrade, que estaba dándole la espalda, no se atrevió siquiera a girarse. Mycroft lo abrazó con más fuerza y colocó una mano en su cabeza para que la agachara y la escondiera en su hombro, mientras le lanzaba a Sherlock una muda advertencia.

****

Sherlock tuvo que salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar, entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, se apoyó en ella y se deslizó hasta el piso en donde se quedó sentado por largos minutos, apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas y respiró un par de veces, debía tranquilizarse o solo le provocaría un nuevo ataque de tos y era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Pensó en todo lo sucedido y se sintió avergonzado por la actitud de aquel hombre cuyo nombre desconocía, también estaba desconcertado por lo de su hermano, nunca pensó que Mycroft sintiera una atracción hacia los hombres, ahora entendía porque no le interesaban las mujeres, mucho menos casarse con una de ellas.

****

Para todos lo que su hermano estaba haciendo era incorrecto, pero él solo vio a dos personas enamoradas que debían esconderse del resto que los rodeaban, inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su boca y con sus dedos delineó sus finos y pálidos labios, se preguntó que se sentiría que alguien lo besara de esa manera, apasionada y a la vez cargada de amor. Sherlock tuvo que admitir que una parte de él sintió celos de Mycroft, él nunca provocaría en otros deseos, mucho menos amor, todos veían en él a un joven arrogante que estaba a los bordes del averno y cuyos ojos preciosos un día solo serían dos cuencas vacías. Se sentía triste y solo, le molestaba tener esos estúpidos sentimientos que solo lo hacían sentir débil, pero era humano y no podía luchar contra ellos.

****

Sherlock se quedó en el mismo lugar por algunos minutos, cuando comenzó a sentir frío decidió que era hora de ir a la cama, así que se vistió con su pijama y antes de marcharse decidió observar hacia el jardín, fue en ese instante que vio al hombre que le había hablado de una manera tan descarada platicar con un joven desconocido para él, en ese momento terminó por comprender que aquel desconocido solo había intentado jugar con él. Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho cerró las cortinas y se metió bajo el calor de las frazadas y es que, aunque estuvieran en primavera esa noche Sherlock tenía mucho frio.

****

❦❦❦

****

Sherlock se despertó sobresaltado, se llevó una mano a su pecho y pudo sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, estaba seguro de que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Quitó las cobijas y se levantó de la cama, aún descalzo caminó por el lugar hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas de seda. Suspiró mientras se apoyaba contra la ventana y contemplaba el jardín de varías hectáreas rodeadas por árboles y flores silvestres. Ya no se escuchaba música y el lugar estaba en completa calma, lo que significaba que la fiesta había terminado hacia horas y seguramente durante la mañana su madre debería un discurso preparado para él por haber desaparecido de la velada sin siquiera visarles lo que había sucedido.

****

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un fuerte grito que al parecer provenía desde un recóndito lugar del jardín. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños con fuerza, se suponía que no tenía permitido abandonar el castillo durante la noche, pero olvidado las advertencias tomó su bata de seda color azul y salió de su cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó los corredores del castillo, finalmente llegó hasta las puertas que daban hacia el jardín y salió al exterior.

****

❦❦❦

****

El viento cálido de la primavera golpeó el rostro de Sherlock y movió sus rizos oscuros. Observó todo a su alrededor, pero solo había oscuridad. Una voz en su cabeza le susurraba que debía regresar a la seguridad del castillo, pero otra le decía que debía continuar y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo, Sherlock siempre había sido curioso, y eso nunca cambiaria. Entonces decidió internarse entre los árboles y buscar quien era la persona que había gritado de una manera tan desgarradora.

****

Con su mirada en el suelo —para evitar tener un accidente—, todo lo que podía escuchar eran las ramas caídas romperse al ser pisadas. Su corazón nuevamente latía rápidamente y parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Entonces cuando fijó su mirada en la penumbra fue cuando lo vio.

****

En el suelo de tierra descansaba el cuerpo de una persona completamente inmóvil. Los ojos de Sherlock se llenaron de terror y miró a quien se fueron a unos pasos del cadáver.

****

Quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero estaba completamente paralizado. El extraño al percatarse de que no se encontró solo volteó. Sherlock no podía ver su rostro debido a las tinieblas de la noche, pero si podía distinguir con claridad sus ojos que extrañamente parecían poseer luz propia, aquel ser se irguió en la oscuridad, para luego marcharse corriendo con una velocidad que no podría ser humana. Sherlock cubrió su boca con ambas manos, desesperado; su cuerpo entero temblaba de pavor.

****

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en el mismo lugar, permaneció inmóvil y hasta parecía que había olvidado como respirar. Cuando finalmente se recuperó volvió a mirar a la víctima. Con pasos temblorosos caminó hacia el cuerpo y se agachó a su altura, extendió su mano, pero por unos segundos dudó. Apretó los puños y tomando valor lo volteó.

****

Se trataba de un hombre joven, sus ojos estaban cerrados y no respiraba, era más que claro que había muerto. Recorrió el cuerpo con su mirada y fue cuando en su cuello vio dos perforaciones entonces el miedo regresó a él y cayó al suelo para nuevamente cubrir su boca y ahogar nuevamente los gritos de horror, prácticamente se arrastró por el suelo hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas parecieron responder, se puso de pie y corrió al castillo nuevamente para encerrarse en su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sujetó con fuerza sus cabellos.

****

«Esto no puede estar sucediendo», se dijo así mismo mientras encogía sus piernas y escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas. «Debe ser una pesadilla», pensó.

****

Ni siquiera podía hablar con nadie sobre lo que había visto, pensarían que estaba enloqueciendo, o peor aún, lo culparían por la muerte de ese hombre desconocido. No, no podía mencionarle a nadie lo que sus ojos presenciaron esa noche. Permaneció en el mismo lugar toda la noche.

****

❦❦❦

****

Cuando los rayos del sol se filtraron a través de las cortinas tuvo el valor de levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana, con temor las abrió y fun el exterior, era como si nada hubiera cambiado, todo permanecía en completa calma, solo él sabía que en lo profundo del bosque yacía un cuerpo sin vida. Tuvo que respirar varias veces para controlar el miedo que desde la noche anterior se apoderó de él. Cerró nuevamente la y fue al cuarto de baño, debía alistarse para bajar a desayunar con la familia, esperaba poder actuar de manera correcta frente a ellos. Cuando estuvo listo salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor, como siempre sus padres y hermano ya se encontraban en el lugar.

****

—Buenos días, Sherlock —saludó su madre con una sonrisa radiante.

****

—Buenos días —murmuró él antes de sentarse en su lugar habitual, una de las sirvientas se acercó a él y le sirvió su desayuno. Su hermano mayor, no le había quitado la vista desde que había llegado, veía a Sherlock más pálido de lo normal y no estaba seguro si era por su enfermedad o si había otro motivo.

****

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Mycroft—. Luces más pálido que de costumbre. —Sherlock apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba cansado de que siempre le preguntaran lo mismo.

****

—Estoy enfermo, Mycroft, siempre estoy pálido —le recordó. Odiaba cuando las personas lo veían y decían lo delicado que lucía con su piel clara, eran un montón de idiotas que no comprendían que se estaba muriendo con el paso de los días, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales él prefería pasar sus días en el castillo y salir lo menos posible.

****

Mycroft no insistió más, aunque no dejó de observar cada uno de los gestos de su hermano. Sabía que había algo extraño en él y no era solo su enfermedad, era esa forma de hacer danzar la comida por su plato sin probar bocado, esas miradas por el rabillo del ojo hacia la ventana y esas respiraciones cortas, superficiales y erráticas. Bajó un segundo los ojos, pensativo. Durante un segundo se debatió sobre si su hermano había sufrido shock al verlo en con otro hombre, pero lo descartó enseguida. Sabía que no era eso.

****

—¡Oh, cielos! Sí que tienes mala cara, Sherlock —exclamó su madre al fijarse mejor y agitó la servilleta para llamar al mayordomo—. Que busquen un médico y lo traigan inmediatamente.

****

—¿Y qué va a hacer el médico? ¿Darme morfina para dormir? —Se quejó Sherlock, con el ceño fruncido.

****

—Lo que crea conveniente —sentenció su madre mientras asentía con la cabeza. Su hijo menor bufó. No podía creer que siguiese pensando que los doctores podían hacer algo por él aparte de drogarlo.

****

—No quiero ver a otro médico ... —murmuró y su madre volteó a verlo enfadada.

****

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Preguntó.

****

—¡Que no quiero ver a ningún médico! —Terminó por gritar mientras se levantaba y tiraba la servilleta sobre la mesa, todos contuvieron la respiración, Sherlock jamás había gritado, mucho menos a su madre—. ¡Estoy cansado de los médicos! —Gesticuló con sus manos enérgicamente—. Me voy a morir, terminen de aceptarlo de una vez por todas, nada de lo que ellos hagan podrá cambiar lo que sucederá, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

****

Cuando el menor de los Holmes vio a su madre derramar unas cuantas lágrimas se sintió culpable, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente murmuró un leve "lo siento" y se marchó del lugar para regresar a su cuarto.

****

Mycroft creyó que lo mejor era decirle a su madre unas palabras para intentar serenarla, pero cuando ya había puesto la mano sobre su brazo e iba a hablar, otro mayordomo entró, pareciendo olvidar todo el protocolo. El señor de la casa frunció el ceño y preguntó cuál era el motivo de tan apresurada intromisión. El mayordomo se acercó y le susurró algo a Sherrinford Holmes que hizo que frunciese el ceño extrañado.

****

—¿Un cadáver? ¿En mi jardín? Mmh ... Cúbranlo con una sábana. Llamaremos a las autoridades. Ahora la prioridad es que traigan un médico para mi hijo, como ordenó mi esposa.

****

El médico más cercano, que solía ser el que atendía a Sherlock cada vez que tenía una crisis, vivía a dos horas a caballo, en el pueblo más próximo, o así era, hasta que aparecieron los nuevos residentes de la mansión de la colina. Al mayordomo le tomó menos de veinticinco minutos ir hasta allí y volver con un doctor que parecía encantado de poder ofrecer sus servicios.

****

❦❦❦

****

Sherlock estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando por la ventana como los rayos comenzaban a romper el cielo oscuro. El día presentaba un aspecto tétrico sin un rayo de sol. Casi deseaba que lloviera hasta que esas nubes murieran. Todos sus pensamientos siempre acababan derivados en lo mismo. Sherlock suspiró, se había cambiado de ropa y vestido con un simple pijama, no tenía caso seguir usando ropas elegantes si en cuanto el médico llegara se encargaría de drogarlo y estaba seguro de que no podía levantarse durante el resto del día, realmente deseaba que por una vez sus padres escucharan sus palabras, pero era simplemente imposible, ellos aún tenían la esperanza de poder salvar a su pequeño hijo. Sherlock se sobresaltó cuando escuchó algunos gritos y murmullos de los empleados, se asomó minutos nuevamente a la ventaba y miró como algunos de los empleados se internaban en el bosque y regresaban, llevaba n un vuelto cubierto con una sábana blanca. Sherlock caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y cerró las ventanas para regresar a la cama en donde se acurrucó.

****

Era el cuerpo que él había encontrado la noche anterior, no había sido producto de su imaginación, realmente alguien había sido asesinado en el jardín de su casa. El miedo le recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo al pensar en que él podría ser el siguiente pues había presenciado un crimen. En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta y supo que se trataba del médico, se tranquilizó y tratando de poner su mejor cara le resultará la entrada, pero su rostro se desfiguró al ver aquella sonrisa brillante y coqueta.

****

—No puede ser ... ¡¿usted ?! —Gritó sin poder contenerse.

****

—Debí causarle una gran impresión para haberme incluido incluido el joven mientras sonreía, mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Lo cierto era que Sherlock no se explicaba cómo había sabido desde un primer momento que era él. Quizás era esa forma de mirar o quizás ese brillo deslumbrante en su mirada. Sintió gran conmoción al ver que aquel hombre poseía un rostro muy dulce, de facciones redondeadas—. El doctor John Watson —se presentó acercándose a él, llevaba un maletín de cuero y una ropa sencilla, pantalones de montar, camisa blanca y una levita negra—. ¿Cómo se encuentra, Sherlock Holmes? —Sherlock no le contestó, cuando se sentó con familiaridad en el borde de su cama, retrocedió instintivamente un paso hasta el cabezal. Su piel, ahora que la observaba a trasluz parecía de alabastro—. Veo que le ha comido la lengua el gato —siguió hablando, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin reparos, colocó la mano debajo de su mentón y le levantó el rostro, clavándole la mirada—. Vaya, su rostro es tan hermoso como sus ojos. Ha superado mis expectativas.

****

Sherlock se sintió enrojecer cuando el doctor Watson se acercó peligrosamente a él, no puedo evitar bajar su mirada y ver esos labios gruesos y rosados, nada comparado a los suyos que eran finos y siempre estaban pálidos como si de un muerto se tratara. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y de lo que ese hombre provocaba en él, entonces de un manotazo apartó la mano de John. Él en lugar de molestarse parecía divertido con su comportamiento.

****

—No me toque —le dijo—. O voy a gritar —lo amenazó, pero en ese momento la sonrisa de John fue aún más amplia.

****

—Puede hacerlo, por desgracia debo infórmele que su familia está muy ocupada lidiando con un pequeño inconveniente —le comentó—. Muy bien, por favor, si fuera tan amable de quitarse la ropa. —Watson se levantó de la cama y comenzó a sacar algunos implementos médicos de su maletín.

****

Sherlock sintió su corazón latir como si de un caballo desbocado se tratara y prácticamente raptó por la cama en un intento por salir de ella, no iba a permitir que ese hombre le pusiera las manos encima. Estaba a punto de bajar de ella cuando sintió que una mano firme lo tomaba de su tobillo desnudo, cuando volteó la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa de John, pero esta era mucho más amplia y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño.

****

—¿Quiere jugar al gato y al ratón? —Murmuró en tono suave—. Me encantaría hacerlo, pero me temo que hoy no puedo jugar con usted en tono lastimero, Sherlock no comprendía sus palabras—. Haremos esto mucho más fácil. —Antes de que el menor de los Holmes pudiera replicar John lo tomó del rostro e hizo que lo mirara fijamente, Sherlock se perdió en esos ojos azules y comenzó a sentirse extraño, su cuerpo parecía más aliviado y cuando se dio cuenta John lo estaba acostando nuevamente en la cama—. Eso es, acuéstese ofrecer Watson con una voz muy dulce que sonaba casi como una nana. Ya no sonreía. Lo desnudó con cuidado para observarlo. No había burla ni lascivia en sus ojos. Lo revisaba con la meticulosidad de un profesional, con la dedicación que da la pasión y el pulso firme que denotaba nervios de acero.

****

Recorrió con los dedos sus venas, desde la mano hasta sus brazos y cerró los ojos, como si intentase estuviese escuchando algo. Sus dedos presionaban hasta casi clavarle las uñas, fue entonces cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaban muy afiladas al sentirlas rozar su piel. John abrió los ojos y pareció darse cuenta de algo. Sacó de su maletín un estetoscopio de madera y lo colocó sobre su pecho.

****

—Inspire, por favor —le ordenó y Sherlock obedeció antes siquiera de poder pensar—. Espire —le pidió y así varias veces. Watson apartó el estetoscopio y alzó la mirada. Parecía muy dolido. Ya había visto esa expresión antes y pensó que ya no le importaba, pero se equivocaba. Por algún extraño motivo Sherlock sintió que no podía mover el cuerpo, pero aun así, parpadeo, dejando resbalar una lágrima. John lo cubrió con la sábana.

****

»No tengo ninguna cura para la plaga blanca —murmuró, con la voz encogida, antes de colocar con suavidad una mano sobre su pecho—. He visto que te han practicado sangrías. ¿Te han dado también purgantes, ¿verdad? No sirven de nada, solo te harán más daño. Estás en un estado muy avanzado. Tienes una úlcera en el pulmón. Puedo sentir tu dolor. Te daré opio, si es lo que quieres.

****

Sherlock cerró sus ojos y dejó que más lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas mientras asentía con su cabeza, dolía tanto escuchar que su enfermedad cada día avanzaba un poco más mentándolo lentamente, se sintió ridículo llorar por algo que sabía iba a suceder en cualquier momento, nunca había reaccionado así ante ningún otro médico, no comprendía porque John era diferente, quizás por su amabilidad al tratarlo o su sonrisa encantadora o eran sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de vida, algo que Sherlock ya casi no tenía. Sintió una mano gentil limpiar sus lágrimas y fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos.

****

—No llore, usted tiene unos luceros preciosos para ocultarlo detrás de las lágrimas. —Le sonrió. El menor de los Holmes simplemente asintió, su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, pero no se movió. Permitió que Watson lo inyectara, muchos doctores lohere hecho, pero esta ocasión se sintió diferente.

****

—Gracias ... —susurró Sherlock cuando John ya había terminado y guardaba todo dentro de su maletín.

****

—De nada —respondió en tono divertido, pero luego su mirada se tornó seria—. Hablaré con tus padres y les explicaré lo que está sucedido. —Sherlock apretó las sabanas entre sus manos y bajó la mirada—. Lo siento, pero por tu bien es mejor que ellos comprendan que no pueden seguir sometiéndolo a tratamientos que no legrarán más que empeorar la situación. —Sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, ya se había humillado demasiado.

****

—Sí, entiendo oferta Sherlock aun sin mirarlo—. Usted ..., ¿regresará? —Quizá morderse la lengua cuando dijo esas palabras, el doctor Watson pensaría que era un completo descarado. Pero entonces John caminó nuevamente hacia él y lo tomó del mentón para que sus miradas se cruzaran nuevamente.

****

—Regresaré cada vez que me necesite —prometió.

****

Sherlock sintió que el color llegaba a sus mejillas. ¿Qué había en ese hombre que le provocaba aquella sensación tan inexplicable en el pecho? No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, pues en ese momento sintió una boca besarlo muy cerca de sus labios.

****

❦❦❦

****

John Watson les explicó a los señores Holmes el estado de su hijo. Margaret no pudo escuchar con calma, en cuanto les dijo que no había tratamiento, salió de la habitación echa un mar de lágrimas. Mycroft y Sherrinford, en cambio, aguantaron estoicamente cada una de las explicaciones del doctor.

****

—Comprendo, gracias, doctor Watson ofrece Sherrinford mientras le estrechaba la mano—. Se que abuso de su amabilidad pidiéndole esto, pero me gustaría que antes de marcharse le echara un vistazo a un pequeño asunto escabroso. La policía ya está aquí, pero requiere la ayuda de un médico para el informe.

****

John no preguntó de qué se trataba, aceptó sin más, mostrando una caballerosidad exacerbada. Eso puso en alerta a Mycroft. No le quitaba ojo de encima, había algo raro en ese nuevo vecino suyo, y en su padre adoptivo, el señor Sholto, pero no sabía lo que era. Insistió, con el pretexto de la curiosidad, en acompañarlo en dicho asunto escabroso, que resultó ser la observación del cadáver que había aparecido aquella mañana en el jardín. Desde una distancia de apenas dos metros, con las manos detrás de la espalda en una pose sería y recta, los ojos atentos de Mycroft escrutaron cada uno de los movimientos del médico. Parecía que estaba observando el cadáver, todo normal, pero había algo en sus movimientos, algo en su inexpresividad que lo ponía alerta.

****

—Así que es usted adoptado —inicio sorpresivamente la conversación. John alzó sus ojos con cierta socarronería, desafiantes.

****

—¿Suele comenzar todas sus conversaciones de forma tan ruda?

****

—Solo las interesantes —respondió alzando la barbilla con suficiencia. Nunca nadie le ganaba en un parlamento. Conocía el significado de cada gesto y palabra, hasta de los silencios. John se encogió de hombros.

****

—Sí, el señor Sholto me adoptó cuando tenía veintiséis años. No tenía hijos y yo no tenía dinero ni padres. Fue muy amable al permitirme formar parte de su familia conservando mi apellido.

****

—¿Dice que lo adoptó cuando tenía usted veintiséis años, y qué edad tiene exactamente ahora? —Preguntó suspicaz. John ni siquiera parecía tener todavía esos años, menos aparentaba la treintena. Mycroft captó una leve vacilación, un solo segundo, pero nada escapaba de su percepción de halcón.

****

—Veintiséis años. Eso ocurrió esta primavera, justo antes de que alquilásemos la mansión de la colina.

****

John ya no respondió a las preguntas de Mycroft y se dedicó a examinar el cadáver, la policía le dio completo acceso pues al no contar con un forense en ese momento el doctor Watson era su única opción. John se inclinó sobre el cadáver y con manos firmes y sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo lo revisó minuciosamente. Fueron unos minutos largos en los que todos permanecieron expectantes a lo que él les diría.

****

—El cuerpo presenta un corte en la arteria aorta, debido a que murió desangrado —explicó—. No hay huellas de pelea o que nos puedan hacer creer que trató de defender, el asesino claramente debió haberlo tomado por sorpresa al momento de matarlo —finalizó. Los policías parecieron reaccionar en ese momento y agradecieron la ayuda del doctor, quien solo les sonrió y ofreció su ayuda en caso de que fuera necesario.

****

—Doctor Watson, muchas gracias por su ayuda —agradeció el señor Holmes—. No quisiera ponerlo en un predicamento, pero quisiera pedirle que fuera usted quien se encarara de Sherlock —Sherrinford sabía que su hijo menor necesitaría ayuda más pronto de lo que todos pensaban y tener un médico tan cerca sería de gran ayuda.

****

—Por supuesto, si algo sucede no dude en mandar a buscarme. —Le sonrió.

****

Entonces se despidió de los Holmes con un apretón de manos y salió del lugar para regresar a su casa. Mycroft se excusó con su padre y subió las escaleras para asegurar que su hermano estaba bien, con gran alivio vio que Sherlock se profundamente dormido.

****

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar que el tiempo que les quedaba juntos eran muy poco, un día dejaría de escuchar la risa burlona, las palabras dichas con arrogancia y sobre todo la sonrisa de Sherlock, se acercó a su hermano y lo besó en la frente, vio a Sherlock formar una pequeña sonrisa aun estando dormido. Mycroft lo cubrió un poco más con la manta y luego se marchó para dejarlo descansar.

****

****


End file.
